Ei enää koskaan
by dsynmi
Summary: Kun tapahtui se, jota Minato oli avoimesti pelännyt ja salaisesti toivonut, hokage päätti, ettei enää koskaan sanoisi ei koskaan. Kakashi/Minato


_A/N: _Jep. No comments. :O

_Disclaimer:_ Onneksi en omista Narutoa. :D

* * *

**Ei enää koskaan**

Vaikka Minato aavisteli pahaa ja omasta mielestään täysin hyvästä syystä, hän oli suostunut tapaamaan Kakashin, joka oli pyytänyt häntä "käväisemään illalla" luonaan. Se oli ollut hyvin epäkakashimaista ja täten yleisesti epäilyttävää – varsinkin, kun Kakashi ei ollut kyennyt nimeämään mitään erityistä syytä sille, miksi halusi hänet luokseen – ja kun Minato oli yrittänyt udella asiasta, harmaapää oli heittäytynyt kiireiseksi ja liuennut paikalta vastaamatta kysymykseen. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan tohtinut kieltäytyä, koska Kakashilla saattoi olla ihan oikeasti jotain tärkeää asiaa.

Jostain syystä hän silti aavisteli pahaa. Mies ei tiennyt, oliko se pelkkää harhakuvitelmaa vai totisinta totta, mutta hän oli ollut aistivinaan pientä jännitystä heidän välillään jo jonkin aikaa. Vaivaantuneista, pitkäksi venyneistä katseenvaihdoista ja alituisesta, molemminpuolisesta välttelemisestä oli tullut arkipäivää. Miksi he käyttäytyivät niin? Hän oli tuntenut Kakashin siitä lähtien, kun tästä oli yhdessä Obiton ja Rinin kanssa tullut osa hänen genintiimiään – eli jo viisitoista vuotta – ja luuli osaavansa analysoida tämän käytöstä. Sillä hetkellä Minato oli analyysiensä kanssa kuitenkin totaalisen hukassa.

Hän ei ollut vieläkään saanut parin kuukauden takaista omituista tapahtumasarjaa mielestään. Kakashi oli pysynyt poissa hänen silmistään kiitettävän aikaa, kunnes oli tullut antamaan lausunnon viimeisimmästä toimeksiannostaan. Minato oli ollut lopettelemassa työpäiväänsä, ja velvollisuudet hoidettuaan hän ja Kakashi olivat lähteneet hokagetornilta yhtä aikaa. Kakashi oli avannut Minatolle oven ja samalla koskettanut hänen alaselkäänsä viestiäkseen hänen saavan mennä ensin. Se ele oli totta kai ollut ystävällinen, mutta Minaton mielestä Kakashin käsi oli hetkellisesti käynyt _aivan_ liian alhaalla.

Miksi hänen piti edes pohtia asiaa niin syvällisesti? Kakashi oli ollut vain kohtelias. Mitä ihmeellistä siinä oli muka ollut? Minato oli itse omassa päässään paisutellut asioita naurettaviin sfääreihin. Esimerkiksi se, että Kakashin kädet olivat hipaisseet hänen omiaan aina, kun tämä oli ollut palauttamassa kirjallisia raporttejaan, oli ollut täysin sattumanvaraista. Eikä se heijastus, jonka Minato oli taannoin työhuoneensa ikkunassa nähnyt, ollut sen kummempaa kuin Kakashi katsomassa uudelleen maalattuja seiniä – ei suinkaan hänen takapuoltaan.

Miksi hemmetissä hän ei vain voinut marssia Kakashin luokse omana itsevarmana, hillittynä itsenään ja kohteliaasti kysyä, mitä asiaa miehellä oli ollut hänelle? Sen sijaan, että hän olisi tehnyt niin, hän oli jumittunut kerrostalon ala-aulaan keksimään hyviä tekosyitä sille, miksi ei voinut mennä entisen oppilaansa luokse kylään. Hänellä oli ollut pitkä ja raskas työpäivä takanaan, Naruto piti hakea Inuzukoilta ja käyttää ramenilla, pojan läksyt piti tarkistaa, heidän kotinsa piti siivota, Jiraiya oli pitkästä aikaa palannut Konohaan…

Ei voinut olla todellista, että Namikaze Minato – mies, joka ei (näennäisesti) pelännyt mitään – kärsi mahanpuruista ja tuskanhiestä vain sen takia, että joutui tapaamaan Kakashin. Miksi hän reagoi asiaan niin? Hänellä oli tunne, että jos hän menisi miehen luokse, saattaisi tapahtua jotain peruuttamatonta, lopullista ja äärimmäisen sopimatonta. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut saati halunnut tarkalleen nimetä, mitä se sellainen kauheus mahtoi olla. Jotain sellaista, joka voisi tulla vastaan vain hänen syntisimmissä painajaisissaan. Sellainen tunne hänellä oli.

"Hokage-sama?" Minato kuuli jonkun puhuttelevan häntä ja kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri. Tuntematon siviilinainen katsoi häntä pieni puna poskillaan ilmeisesti häkeltyneenä siitä, että näki kylänsä johtajan omassa kotitalossaan. Ujous kuitenkin vaihtui nopeasti huolestuneeksi katseeksi. "Oletteko kunnossa?" tämä kysyi. "Näytätte kovin kalpealta…"

"Olen ihan kunnossa, kiitos kysymästä", Minato totesi nopeasti ja loihti tekohymyn kasvoilleen. "Hyvää päivänjatkoa", hän lisäsi, nyökkäsi hyvästiksi ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti portaikkoa katsomatta taakseen.

Hänellä oli tasan kaksi vaihtoehtoa – joko paeta paikalta tai kohdata Kakashi – ja hän valitsi jälkimmäisen. Hänet oli joka tapauksessa jo nähty harhailevan kerrostalolla, joten olisi ollut omituista lähteä paikalta tapaamatta Kakashia. Varsinkin, jos tämä saisi jälkikäteen tietää opettajansa pyörineen kulmilla mutta lähteneen tulematta sovittuun tapaamiseen.

Mitähän ihmiset mahtoivat ajatella kuullessaan tai nähdessään, että Minato oli mennyt tapaamaan Kakashia? Kai nämä ymmärsivät, että se oli harmiton ja ystävällismielinen tapaaminen entisen opettajan ja tämän oppilaan välillä? Ei mitään muuta! Mutta miksi sen edes olisi pitänyt olla yhtään mitään muuta? Minato hieroi otsaansa ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei ymmärtänyt enää edes itseään.

Välttääkseen muut kohtaamiset Kakashin naapureiden kanssa, Minato asteli ripeästi miehen oven taakse. Hän koputti muutaman kerran nopeasti mutta hiljaisesti ja jäi täydestä sydämestään toivomaan, että Kakashi ei olisi kotona. Hokage oli tahallaan tullut hieman etuajassa – Kakashilla kun oli tapana olla myöhässä kaikesta sovitusta – ja herätteli toiveita siitä, että tämä oli päättänyt mennä käymään jossakin. Toive oli turha, sillä Kakashi tuskin koskaan oli tullut avaamaan oveaan niin nopeasti.

Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus alkoi heti, kun Minaton silmät kohtasivat Kakashin. Se muutama sekunti, jonka miehet viettivät vain tuijotellessaan toisiaan, tuntui muutamalta tunnilta. Minato pakotti itsensä takaisin omaan hahmoonsa ja totesi: "Hei", äänellä, joka kuulosti samaan aikaan sekä heiveröiseltä että ylipirteältä mutta myös jokseenkin tekopyhältä. Mies rykäisi saadakseen vakuuttavan äänensä palaamaan.

"Käy peremmälle", Kakashi sanoi ja rikkoi katsekontaktin. Tämä laski katseensa alas ja rypisti otsansa näyttäen siltä, kuin olisi ollut näkevinään lattiassa jotain omituista. Samalla mies kuitenkin siirtyi sivuun niin, että Minato pääsi astelemaan sisään.

Minato yllättyi nähdessään, kuinka siistiä Kakashin asunnossa oli. Ei se koskaan ollut äärimmäisen sekainen ollut, sillä lapsuutensa ja nuoruutensa yksin varttunut Kakashi oli kyllä oppinut pitämään kotinsa puhtaana, mutta yksinelävät ninjamiehet eivät yleensä olleet mitään siisteysintoilijoita. Yhtään vaatetta ei kuitenkaan lojunut lattialla, ei edes tuoleilla, ja päästyään kunnolla sisään olohuoneeseen (joka toimi myös makuuhuoneena ja ruokailutilana), Minato pisti merkille auki vedetyt verhot – ja sen, kuinka valo sai huoneen näyttämään paljon suuremmalta. Jiraiyan kirjoittamat Icha Icha –kirjat olivat löytäneet tiensä hyllyyn moitteettomaan riviin. Niiden kansien räikeät värit saivat ne erottumaan muista kirjoista.

"Kevätsiivous", Kakashi totesi muina miehinä huomattuaan, kuinka hämmästyneeltä Minato vaikutti.

Minato nyökkäsi mitään vastaamatta ja kääntyi entisen oppilaansa puoleen. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta huomasi, ettei pystynyt sanomaan oikeastaan mitään. Hokage ei ollut nähnyt Kakashia vähään aikaan ja alkoi pakonomaisesti katsella tätä tarkemmin – ja kuvitella, miltä tämän keho mahtoi vaatteiden alla näyttää – kunnes kauhukseen tajusi, mitä oikein ajatteli, ja pakotti katseensa poispäin naama kuumottaen. Mikä _hitto_ hänellä oli oikein hätänä? "Mitä asiaa sinulla oli?" mies pakottautui kysymään ja toivoi, että Kakashi ei ollut huomannut hänen omituista käytöstään.

Kakashi huokaisi ja hieroi harmaata hiuspehkoaan vaivaantuneen näköisesti. Minato kohotti toista kulmaansa, koska ei tiennyt, mikä se sellainen reaktio oli olevinaan. Harmaahiuksinen vaikutti jokseenkin harmistuneelta. "Niin…" tämä mutisi.

"Niin?" Minato toisti lähes epätoivoisen kuuloisesti. Mies tunsi, kuinka hänen sykkeensä nousi hurjaa vauhtia. Miksi Kakashi vitkutteli sillä tavalla? Miksi tämä ei vain voinut kertoa asiaansa, kun oli Minaton kerta varta vasten sinne kutsunutkin?

Kakashi alkoi kuitenkin yhä enemmän ja enemmän näyttää siltä, ettei halunnut kakistaa asiaansa ulos. Mies hieroi hiuksiaan jälleen ja vältteli Minaton katsetta. "Onko jokin muuttunut…" tämä aloitti hyvin hermostuneesti. Minaton sydän pomppasi kurkkuun asti. "Minun… ja sinun… öh… _välillä_?"

Minato nielaisi. Kakashi oli huomannut saman kuin hänkin. Tai sitten Minato oli käsittänyt asiat väärin, ja Kakashi oli huomannut hänen muuttuneen käytöksensä ja luuli, että jotain pahaa oli tapahtunut heidän välillään. Koska Minato ei voinut olla sataprosenttisen varma siitä, mitä Kakashin päässä liikkui, päätti hän leikkiä tyhmää. "Miten niin?" hän kysyi ja tunsi, kuinka omituinen jännitys siirtyi nyt hänen mahaansa ja sai siellä aikaan ilkeän nipistelyn.

"No", Kakashi aloitti, "ei kai sitten mitenkään. Kuvittelin varmaan. Tai käsitin jotain väärin", mies jatkoi ja taikoi kasvoilleen hymyn, jonka Minato tiesi olevan teeskentelyä.

Jostain syystä Minato harmistui: ei hän tuota olisi halunnut kuulla. Mutta mitä hän sitten olisi halunnut kuulla? Ja kun asia kerta häiritsi häntä, miksi hän ei itse ottanut sitä puheeksi? Toisaalta jos hän olisi käsittänyt asian väärin, hän vain nolaisi itsensä tai pelästyttäisi Kakashin kertomalla epäilevänsä, että Kakashi flirttaili hänelle ja halusi häneltä… _jotain_.

"Älä huoli", hän lopulta totesi ja taputti entistä oppilastaan olkapäälle – mistä mies tuntui hieman jännittyvän – ja hymyili ymmärtäväisesti. "Minulla on vähän kiire, joten jutellaan myöhemmin paremmalla ajalla", hän lisäsi ja kääntyi suuntaamaan ulko-ovelle.

Jokin sai hänet pakenemaan henkensä edestä, mutta toisaalta hän koko ajan toivoi, että Kakashi pysäyttäisi hänet. _Miksi_?

"Sensei", harmaahiuksinen totesi, kun Minato oli päässyt jonkin matkan päähän, ja Minato jähmettyi paikoilleen.

"Niin?" Minato kysyi ja kauhukseen huomasi, että hänen äänensä värisi. _Sano se nyt…_

"Oikeastaan… ei mitään."

Minato nyökkäsi harmistuneesti – vaikka Kakashi ei sitä välttämättä huomannutkaan – ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Sitten hän kuuli Kakashin ottavan askeleen, ja toisen, ja kolmannen – ja hän itse pysähtyi – ja pian hän löysi itsensä selkä seinää vasten painettuna. Eikä hän ollut edes yrittänyt pistää hanttiin. Hän oli tekemättömyydellään viestinyt Kakashille haluavansa tämän tekevän niin, vaikka hän ei oikeasti edes tiennyt, oliko halunnut vai ei.

Minaton järki ja tunne taistelivat keskenään. Oliko hän _pedofiili_? Hän oli salaa haaveillut Kakashista jo jonkin aikaa. Ei tietenkään silloin, kun Kakashi oli ollut lapsi – ei missään nimessä – vaan eroottiset tunteet olivat heränneet vasta äskettäin. Niin, eroottiset. Voi kauhistus, kuinka sairaalta se kuulosti. Opettajalla oli eroottisia tunteita (entistä ja samaa sukupuolta edustavaa) oppilastaan kohtaan.

Hän ei uskaltanut katsoa Kakashia silmiin vaikka tiesi, että tämä sitä odotti.

Siniset silmät laajentuivat, kun Minato tunsi Kakashin sormet leukansa alla.

"Lopeta se", tämä kuiskasi. Vaikka tällä oli maski kasvoillaan, Minato pystyi tuntemaan lämpimän hengityksen.

Minaton oli pakko nostaa katseensa. Milloin Kakashista oli tullut häntä pitempi?

"Analysointi", Kakashi jatkoi. "Lopeta se."

"Kakashi", Minato kuiskasi. "Minun pitää mennä", hän laski katseensa takaisin alas, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti liikahtaakaan, Kakashi oli tarttunut häntä ranteista ja painanut ne seinää vasten hänen kasvojensa molemmin puolin.

Minato toivoi, että mies olisi pitänyt hänestä kovemmin kiinni, koska siitä tilanteesta karkaaminen oli naurettavan helppoa. Kakashi ei kuitenkaan halunnut pakottaa Minatoa mihinkään, mutta halusi kai miehen kuitenkin ymmärtävän haluavansa jotain. Ja Minato tiesi, mitä se jotain oli, mutta hän ei voinut sallia sen tapahtuvan.

Hän oli Kushinan aviomies. Oli ollut. Oli kai jollain tavalla edelleen. Hän oli aikaisemmin tuntenut sellaista vetoa vain yhtä ihmistä kohtaan, ja se oli ollut Kushina. Kushinaa ennen eikä Kushinan jälkeen ollut ketään muuta. Jos hän tekisi jotain Kakashin kanssa…

Ja Naruto. Hänen täytyi olla vastuuntuntoinen isä, pyhittää elämänsä lapselleen. Ei hän voinut alistua sellaisiin houkutuksiin. Sitä paitsi, mitä jos joku saisi tietää heistä? Mitä, jos joku Naruton kaveri saisi tietää Minaton harrastaneen seksiä entisen oppilaansa kanssa? Niin, sitten Naruto olisi sekä homon että pedofiilin poika.

Mutta miksi Minaton omat ajatukset olivat nyt ajautuneet siihen, että hän ja Kakashi olivat harrastamassa seksiä? No siksi, kun hän itse himoitsi Kakashia niin paljon, että ei yksinkertaisesti voinut antaa itselleen lupaa tehdä mitään.

Mies säpsähti, kun Kakashi painoi päänsä hänen hartialleen. "Minä haluan sinua", mies totesi, ja Minato tunsi, kuinka tämän ote hänen ranteistaan lujeni hieman. Minato tunsi omituista himoa, tarvetta, jota hän ei ollut kokenut yli kymmeneen vuoteen. Se, mitä hän oli aikaisemmin Kakashia kohtaan tuntenut, ei ollut edes verrattavissa siihen tukalaan tunteeseen, joka oli viedä häneltä järjen.

"Kakashi", Minato kuiskasi. "Me emme… voi."

"Tiedän."

"Minä olen hokage", Minato jatkoi, "ja sinun opettajasi ja-"

"_Entinen_ opettaja", Kakashi korjasi jo jokseenkin epätoivoisen oloisesti. Minato tunsi Kakashin lämpimän hengityksen kaulallaan, ja se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan hänen selkärankaansa pitkin.

"Tämä on väärin."

"Mitään ei ole tapahtunut", Kakashi totesi. Minato alkoi tuntea, kuinka tämän huulet tunnustelivat hänen kaulaansa miehen maskin alta. Pieni mielihyvän täyttämä äännähdys karkasi Minaton huulilta – kaula oli aina ollut yksi hänen herkimmistä paikoistaan – mikä sai pienen punan nousemaan hänen kasvoilleen. Kosketus sai hänen polvensa tutisemaan.

Hänestä tuntui, että hän menettäisi järkensä, jos ei antaisi Kakashin tehdä mitään. Mutta hän myös tiesi menettävänsä järkensä joka tapauksessa, jos antaisi Kakashin tehdä itselleen jotain.

Mies pakotti ranteensa irti Kakashin otteesta ja sekä omaksi että Kakashin yllätykseksi haparoi harmaahiuksisen maskia – ja veti sen lopulta alas. Seuraava mielihyvän täyttämä huokaus karkasi Minaton huulilta, kun Kakashin paljaat huulet iskivät hänen heikkoon kohtaansa uudelleen – ja ihokontakti tuntui sata kertaa paremmalta vaihtoehdolta kuin kankaan takainen.

Minato tunsi housujensa käyvän liian ahtaaksi, kun Kakashin jalka eksyi hänen haarojenväliinsä herättelemään hänen halujaan.

Ja sitten hän löysi itsensä asevarastostaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä voinut kuvitella käyttävänsä _hiraishin_-tekniikkaansa tuollaisesta tilanteesta poistumiseen – tai edes koskaan olevansa sellaisessa tilanteessa.

Mies huohotti ja tuijotti lattiaa laajentunein silmin.

Mitä ihmettä hän oli antanut tapahtua ja miten ihmeessä hän enää kohtaisi Kakashin?


End file.
